


Not Bad

by OctoberSkies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Games, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSkies/pseuds/OctoberSkies
Summary: Because what’s sex without a little friendly competition…





	

**Author's Note:**

> For context: Delton is a non-Inquisitor character from Starkhaven who, after being caught picking pockets at the Conclave, was made to serve his sentence as a member of the Inquisition. It just so happened that he ended up growing quite fond of a certain Qunari mercenary...

“How’s that feel?”

“Yeah, fine.”

“Wrists?”

“Good. I mean, _tied together_ , but otherwise good.” Delton gave a smirk, testing the ropes experimentally, flexing his arms against the restraint. It was firm – not too tight, not too loose. Impressive for a first go. “You sure know your way around knots.”

Bull let out a quiet, pleased chuckle from behind Delton. “Yeah. Enough practice and you know your way around pretty much anything.” His fingers ghosted up Delton’s bare back, making deft adjustments to the rope that also spanned his biceps. With both his wrists and upper arms pulled back and together, it caused Delton’s spine to arch slightly, sticking out his chest.

“ _All right_ , you done showing off yet?” Delton asked, trying to keep things light but growing slightly impatient. He shifted on the bed, legs crossed loosely, completely naked save for the rope that bound him. There was a huge crack in the upper corner of the wall, and the cold night air occasionally gusted into the room, sending a cascade of shivers racing across his exposed skin. “I know you like running around half-naked, but some of us actually feel the cold y’know.”

“Hm. Cold, huh?”

Bull shifted, and a familiar pang of anticipation in Delton’s gut signalled they were about to begin. It was always like that, in the short moments while Bull decided the first position; a swooping sensation in his stomach that left Delton strangely breathless. Tonight, Bull climbed off the bed and just looked down at him for a while, admiring his handiwork. It was simple enough, but Delton preferred it that way. It was _quick_. Glancing up, he met Bull’s eye and tossed him a playful, cocky wink. Bull smirked back.

Then it was _on._

Reaching down, Bull wrapped his hands around Delton’s thighs and pulled. The action sent Delton’s upper body sprawling back against the mattress as his legs were dragged towards the edge of the bed and _lifted._ He clenched his stomach muscles as Bull angled him upwards, eventually shifting to brace Delton’s lower back with his hand and ease some of the weight. But with the rest of it bearing down on his shoulder blades, Delton couldn’t help but be thankful they chose to use the bed this time. The floor or a table got uncomfortable _fast_.

“Straight to the point, huh?” Delton rasped, the words strained as he tried to speak in that position. Bull smacked him in response, startling a yelp out of the tied-up mage. “All right, all right! _Got the message!”_

“Not sure you do, _kadan_ ,” Bull replied, but there was no actual disapproval in his voice. More a kind of fond amusement as his mouth curved into a satisfied smile. He leaned down, his face dipping behind Delton’s raised hips. “Go on. Try keep quiet.”

 _Oh, that game, huh?_ Delton thought, his mind already agreeing to the challenge on reflex. It was one he quite enjoyed, actually, but apparently Bull already knew that. Stubbornly, he clamped his jaw shut and gave Bull his best _bring it on_ look, smirking slightly, eyebrow raised. That earned him another smack, but only a light one. _Playful_.

First, he felt Bull’s breath, hot and wet. It sent a shiver racing up Delton’s spine as the Qunari mouthed along the length of his shaft, the stubble on his chin scratchy but not unpleasant as it brushed against the sensitive skin. He got to the tip, ran his tongue over it, then worked his way back down, teasing leisurely, his hands still firmly on Delton’s lower back, keeping his body angled up. As he repeated the motion, Delton could feel Bull’s gaze on him, watching his face for any sign of weakness. Any potential give. _Gonna take more than that, big guy,_ Delton mused, flashing a quick grin to show he was still in control. _I could do this all night._

Bull, reading that grin like a book, ran his tongue back down the length of Delton’s cock then kept going, trailing a slow, warm line lower and lower until…

Delton’s breath hitched, but he pursed his lips, refusing to let out any traitorous sounds as Bull traced circles around his opening with his tongue, using his thumbs to spread Delton’s cheeks while still supporting most of his weight. Deciding to do a little work too, Delton hooked his legs over Bull’s shoulders, effectively freeing up the Qunari’s hands. Had to make it a _challenge_ , after all. Besides, having something to squeeze with his legs also helped Delton to keep quiet, and Delton knew he was going to need all the help he could get sooner rather than later.

 _Right clever bastard, he is,_ Delton admitted silently, shuddering a little as that tongue pushed against his opening, then relented just before committing. _Should’ve known it was a trap, back when he asked me what I liked…_

Now that knowledge was going to be used against him. In a good way, of course, but it was still a _little_ unfair. It wasn’t as though Delton could go and push Bull’s button’s right back, after all. Not with his arms out of commission and his legs wrapped like a scarf around the man’s neck…

_… Or could he?_

It would be difficult without making noise, but he could still try. Arching his back, Delton forced a shiver, legs tightening, stomach tense, muscles twitching as Bull continued his ministrations. Bull’s gaze, which had been rather intent on his task, flicked up curiously. Delton caught his eye, mouth open, panting as raggedly as he could manage without breaking the rules and losing the game. Something registered in Bull’s pale eye. For a moment, he paused what he was doing and drew back, tilting his head admiringly at the sight before him. Playing into the moment, Delton closed his eyes and threw back his head, squirming in Bull's grip. He struggled helplessly against his bonds, acting the part of a man clouded by desire as he used his legs to try and drag Bull closer again, throat bobbing, neck exposed and taut. _Come on,_ Delton thought, cracking one eye open to level the large Qunari with a foggy, sultry stare. _This has_ got _to be driving him nuts…_

In part, it definitely did. Bull let out a low rumble of approval, but then moved one of his hands to close around Delton’s shaft. That surprised him, and Delton flinched slightly, jumping at the contact. Not out of pain, but because he hadn’t really been paying full attention, too focused on putting on a show of his own to notice Bull’s shift in tactic. Almost straight after, that tongue returned, this time probing deeper, thick and warm as it pushed against his entrance then past it. It was nothing short of a miracle that Delton kept quiet as he felt Bull’s surprisingly large tongue fill him – in fact, his lips had still been parted from his earlier display and a moan nearly slipped right out of him. In a panic, Delton clamped his jaw shut, hips twitching between the pulsing of Bull’s tongue and the rolling of his thumb against the underside of Delton’s rapidly hardening cock.

_Damn it, it was enough to…_

_Nope! No way. Not gonna happen._

Delton clenched his stomach muscles and attempted to pull his hips back and away. He was fully intent on emerging victorious from their little contest, but _Maker_ he needed a breather. Just a minute to collect himself, then he’d be fine. He could keep going. Go for the win. But Bull’s hand continued stroking his length, focusing on the tip as he also thrust deeper with his tongue. Despite being considerably preoccupied, Bull wrapped a hand around Delton’s thigh and refused to let him squirm away. Then, eye flashing, he shifted and stood taller, lifting Delton’s lower body into an even steeper angle, the red-head’s legs still hooked over his massive shoulders. A gasp tore its way out of Delton, and he cursed internally, but Bull just chuckled in response. The vibration of it alone seemed to run all the way down Delton’s spine, that tongue still buried deep inside him even as Bull moved him to a steeper angle. Without thinking, Delton clamped down with his legs, pulling Bull’s face closer to him, his bound hands clutching desperately at the bedsheets. His breaths, already, were coming in a series of ragged pants - this time not just for show. _Oh, this was bad. He was going to—_

Bull pulled his tongue out almost entirely, then thrust it straight back in, hand gripping the base of Delton’s cock, a wicked gleam in his eye. Looking directly up at himself, Delton could see the whole thing rather clearly, the sight of his own weeping length dripping onto his chest enough to send a prickling flush of warmth rushing to his head.

_Oh s-shit…_

He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard through his nose, jaw tight, every muscle in his body tense and shuddering with each thrust, each pull of his cock, each roll of that thumb. Bull was good – _damn_ _good_ – but unfortunately Delton was damn  _stubborn_ and hated to lose. Yet, despite that, he was getting way too close, that familiar heat welling in his stomach, tightening inside him like the knot that bound his wrists. His thigh muscle twitched and he arched, shaking his head rapidly, silently signalling for Bull to stop. He did, drawing away, watching Delton closely. It wasn’t their word, exactly, but it had its own meaning. _Wait - I’m about to cum._

“Huh… well, looks like you win, _kadan_ ,” Bull murmured approvingly. “No noise.” A slow smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he reached up, unhooking Delton’s trembling legs from around his neck and lowering him slowly back to the bed. Delton, for his part, released an explosive breath, then began pulling in air like a man who had nearly drowned but _just_ managed to breach the surface.

“I… choose now… right?” he panted, then stiffened with a groan as Bull leaned over him and swept  his tongue over one of his already stiff nipples.

“Mhm. Sure do.”

“T-Top.”

Bull snorted, but not in amusement. It was more of an _of course you do_ kind of snort, and there was a pleased look on his face as he joined Delton, climbing onto the bed. Feeling a strange mixture of boneless and wound-up, Delton tried to roll onto his knees but ended up stuck with his face pressed to the soft mattress, hips in the air, arms still bound tight behind his back. He made a muffled noise of protest until Bull let out a deep laugh, reaching out to grasp him by the shoulders and help him up.

“That move is _a lot easier_ on the floor…” Delton grumbled, but Bull just continued to chuckle as he took one of Delton’s thighs in his hand and guided it up and over. Soon, Delton found himself straddling Bull’s hips. That act alone sent a shiver running through him as they brushed against each other, a mixture of sweat and heat.

“You good?” Bull asked as Delton settled into the new position, still with Bull’s hands helping him keep balance. Delton rolled his shoulders – or at least, tried to – and nodded. Bull squeezed his biceps gently. “Getting stiff?”

“Bull, I’ve been _stiff_ all—”

“Your _arms_ , Red.”

“Oh.” Delton looked thoughtful for a moment, testing the bonds again. “A bit, but I’ve had worse. I’ll live.”

Bull raised a brow at that, which Delton responded with a roll of his eyes. To continue his point, he ground his hips against Bull’s, a grin spreading across his face as the Qunari let out a terse, throaty groan. Without further prompting, Bull slid his large hands down Delton’s body, fingers trailing across the taut planes of his stomach. Delton leaned back slightly, once again putting on a show for his lover, fully exposing his torso and the lean muscle of a life spent climbing buildings and leaping rooftops. Of course, he also just enjoying the way Bull’s gaze lingered on his form, drinking it in approvingly. Sometimes… _well_ …

Sometimes it was just nice to feel appreciated.

“Mm… got a lot of scars there, _kadan_.” Bull noted, running a fingertip along a long, pale line that spanned from Delton’s rib to hip. The delicacy of the act made his skin prickle and shiver.

“Aye. Got into a lot of fights.” Delton smirked then shifted, rising up on his knees, readying himself. Then, he hesitated, eyeing Bull’s hard length with a mixture of pride and trepidation. Pride because his previous display had clearly had its desired effect. _That was good to know._ Trepidation because it was ah… _he_ was… well, of course Delton _knew_ how big Bull was, but sometimes it was just…

As if sensing Delton’s private thoughts, Bull sat up slowly. The movement caused Delton to essentially end up in Bull’s lap, facing him, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. “If you’re not feeling up to it, _kadan_ …” Bull began, reaching out to cup the side of Delton’s face. He trailed off pointedly and Delton leaned into his touch, a twist of guilt mixing with the near-constant shivers of anticipation.

“It’s just… I mean… I _can_ if you w—”

“No need,” Bull interrupted gently. Sometimes Delton hated the way Bull could read him so easily; how he could instantly tell the difference between a hitch of the breath born from apprehension instead of arousal. But, willing to accept the concession, Delton swallowed and nodded gratefully, relief replacing that thread of anxiety that had tightened in his chest.

“Sorry, Bull. I just…”

Smiled softly, Iron Bull shook his head, leaning forward until their faces were barely an inch apart. “No need to apologise, _kadan_. I don’t want anything you don’t.”

They kissed, Bull’s hand snaking around to press against Delton’s back in the gap left between his bound arms. Delton responded eagerly, hot breath mingling with Bull’s, the sweat on both their skin tasting of salt as they bit and sucked at each other’s lips. Bull groaned against Delton’s mouth as Delton once again rolled his hips, rubbing his hard length up against Bull’s in long, slow strokes. Breathless and already painfully stiff, Delton soon found himself focusing less and less on being appealing and more and more on not accidentally pushing himself over the edge. He ground against Bull as the Qunari’s hands roamed, wrapping his waist, rubbing his nibbles, dipping down to grab his ass in a firm, powerful grip. He delivered a sharp smack every now and then, clearly enjoying the way Delton jolted against him. The subsequent gasp of shock and arousal it tugged from his lips was devoured almost instantly by another hungry, messy kiss, mouths open, panting in short, ragged breaths.

“I think I’m go—” Delton suddenly gasped, breaking off into a mixture of a moan and a whimper as Bull slipped a single finger inside him. It didn’t hurt, exactly. It had just surprised him. Slowly, once Delton had relaxed again, Bull began thrusting to match the grinding of their hips, starting with shallow motions before working his way deeper and deeper. Delton shuddered, muscles suddenly feeling weak, collapsing against Bull and pressing his sweaty forehead against his shoulder. Shivering, he took a serious of shallow, hitching breaths, fighting to maintain some semblance of control. But Maker it felt good. _Damn_ _good_. In a rush, Delton gave in and moaned shamelessly as Bull picked up pace. Head throbbing, he could still hear Bull’s own breathing rapidly increasing, the grunts of pleasure as Delton rubbed himself against him becoming more and more guttural and abrupt. He was getting close, too. Delton wanted to hold out, but with that _finger_. Even when he slowed down, it kept going, moving in and out, rubbing against that spot, driving him absolutely…

Bull suddenly rocked his hips up against Delton’s, grinding back for once, matching the rough movement with a series of deep, quick thrusts of his finger. Delton cried out, arching his back, lifting his face from Bull’s shoulders with a wordless, open-mouthed gasp. Bull caught his lips immediately, smothering the sounds Delton made as every muscle in his body went rigid. Then, helplessly, he moaned into Bull’s mouth as he came, Bull continuing to grind against him, that finger still thrusting all through the toe-curling orgasm. Delton’s eyes rolled back as he spasmed, the continued attention beginning to drive him over the edge beyond with each stroke, each thrust. He whimpered, protests lost in Bull’s mouth, twisting and jerking in his bonds, and as he writhed he felt Bull’s body also tense beneath him. With a low, deep sound against Delton’s lips he, too, climaxed, the friction from Delton’s squirming serving to carry him through his own shuddering orgasm. Breathless and suddenly weak as a newborn kitten, Delton finally managed to break the kiss and flopped forward, collapsing against Bull’s chest, spent. For his part, the Qunari let out a quiet moan and leaned back until they were both lying down, Delton on top, Bull providing a firm yet warm mattress beneath him.

“Red…?”

Delton mumbled incoherently into his bosom, too exhausted to raise his head. That large chest vibrated with a laugh and he felt Bull reach around, deft fingers working to undo the knots around his wrists and arms as Delton lay there like a fallen frond, draped over his lover. The ropes slowly fell away and soon Delton had back the use of his arms, although there wasn’t much he really wanted to do with them anymore. Aching, he groaned as Bull slowly guided then out of their pulled-back position, hands rubbing over the stiff muscles, easing the tension out of them with careful, slow motions.

“Y… did good… _bud_ …” Delton mumbled, half-awake, so exhausted he felt like he was thinking through syrup. Mindlessly, he reached up and patted Bull’s chest fondly, congratulating him on a job well done. Bull snorted at that, one hand still rubbing the muscles of Delton’s arm, the other moving to card absently through his flame-red hair.  

“Huh. Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself, _kadan_.” Delton swore he could see the fond smile just through his voice, somehow, and coaxed his own smile out of hiding as he rested against Bull’s chest.

_Yep._

_Not bad at all._


End file.
